Larry the Great Dane
Portrayed by: *Kevin Michael Richardson - Larry (born September 7, 2006Confirmed by Jack Mozenrath.) is the Great Dane mascot of Mystery Investigations, and pet and best friend of Mike Giggles. Biography Early Life Larry was born on Knittingham Farm, where he was owned by Mrs. Knittingham. He was also one of the puppies of the litter to go into pet fairs to be adopted. He was one of the most unpopular dogs, but was eventually adopted by the Whiteout Organisation, and given the designation #18. At Whiteout, #18 was one of the dogs used for the research in the "Smart Dog Program", a project designed by Whiteout to create a highly evolved dog species via cybernetic implants for militaristic purpose. Despite gaining intellect, strength, the ability to speak and an slowed down aging process, #18 was deemed a failure due to lacking a killing instinct. He was then stripped of his memories and left in a dumpster outside a store named "Larry's" in 2010. Due to his amnesia, #18 took the name "Larry". Life as a Stray While living on the streets, Larry saved Colonel Beauregard Sanders from drowning in a fish pond, and was added to the Colonel's will as repayment for his heroic deed. He also spent a period of time under the ownership of Groovy Don. In 2011, Larry was caught by animal control and taken to Grillo's Pets so that he could adopted into a good home. After escaping Grillo's Pets, Larry ran into the basement bedroom of Mike Giggles. After bonding with Mike, Larry was officially adopted into the Giggles household. Mystery Investigations Origin In 2011, when Mike went to audition for a band membership at Darrow High School, Larry followed him to the school, but saw a ghost and ended up ruining the event when attempting to flee. When the principle tried to have animal control arrest Larry, Mike, Jeff Hawluk, Kelly Seville and Lynda Floop came to Larry's defense and exposed the Vice Principle as masquerading as a ghost to get the school closed so he could search for hidden money. Shortly afterwards, Jeff, Kelly, Lynda and Mike formed a band called "Mysteries Five", with Larry acting as the mascot, but later dropped their musical ambitions to solve mysteries under the name "Mystery Investigations" instead. Mystery Investigations Travels Larry left Darrow City with Mystery Investigations in 2012. During the 2013-2014 academic year, Jeff, Mike and Larry went on a "guy's road trip", while Kelly and Lynda remained in their Senior Year of High School. Mystery Investigations Disbanded . Hunting the 13 Ghosts . Professional Careers In 2015, after Kelly decided she needed to make a career for herself, and Jimmy went back to his photography, Mike and Larry took a job at an airport customs, but they were fired for eating the contraband food. Mystery Investigations Reunited Following their reunion in 2017, Larry and the rest of Mystery Investigations decided to start traveling again in 2018. Traveling the Multiverse . Working for Whiteout After Mystery Investigations disbanded again in 2021, Mike and Larry were recruited by Mike's uncle, Marlin Giggles, into Whiteout, where Larry met his "nephew", Snappy the Power Puppy. Monster Plague of 2023 . Rebuilding the World . Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses . Relatives Appearances ''Who Scared Mystery Investigations? *. ''Mystery Investigations: Darrow City Mysteries *. ''The New Adventures of Mystery Investigations'' *. ''Larry and Company'' *. ''Larry and Company vs. the 13 Ghosts'' *. ''Mystery Investigations Trilogy'' *. ''The Mystery Investigations Show'' *. ''Mystery Investigations: The Multiversal Road Trip'' *. ''Larry and Mike vs. the World'' *. ''Mystery Investigations: Apocalypse'' *. Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *. References Category:Animals (Earth-618) Category:Mystery Investigations Category:Whiteout